Be My Escape
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A lord had him trapped. The only way to escape is to marry him. Or jump out of an open window. For Flynn, the choice wasn't hard. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be chased through the streets! Thank goodness Yuri is there to help. ::Yuri/Flynn::


**Title:** Be My Escape

**Summary:** A lord had him trapped. The only way to escape is to marry him. Or jump out of an open window. For Flynn, the choice wasn't hard. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be chased through the streets! Thank goodness Yuri is there to help.

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

**AN:** I'm alive! D: Sorry for literally dropping off the face of the planet! I've been a little bit ill, lost a bit of inspiration to writing fanfics and have been trying my hand at writing Original Fiction. But I can't let go of my beloved fanfics, so I'm back! :3

Now this is utter nonsense. Seriously, I don't know where it came from. If you haven't noticed, I like sticking Flynn in odd and embarrassing situations…Yeah. It's fun to write, though :3

* * *

><p>Being a commandant often led to some strange, life-threatening or mind-numbingly boring situations. It came with the territory and Flynn had learnt quickly to simply deal with whatever situation he was in with a professional mindset and a calm persona.<p>

However, being a professional wasn't going to get him out of what he had found himself in. And he wondered if it had happened to previous commandants before him. If they did, no one ever mentioned it.

And well, Flynn could kinda understand why. It was rather bizarre.

Flynn shook his head to clear it and took a moment to assess the situation. He was locked (Yes, locked. As in trapped, confined, wasn't going anywhere without physical force) in the exquisite dining room (with a large banquet laid out before him, enough food to feed his army, not just two people) of a lord's magnificent manor, the said (arrogant bastard) lord sitting across from him, a glass a sherry sitting between his fingers and a disgustingly sly smirk on his lips.

"Well, what do you think?" Lord Cushelle asked as he absentmindedly swirled his sherry glass. "I believe it's a rather beneficial situation for the both of us."

Flynn couldn't fathom how.

"You cannot be serious?"

A marriage proposal. Actually, no, it was more of a marriage ultimatum.

It...it was entrapment! Even a lord of his calibre cannot hold a commandant hostage within his manor until he submitted to his proposal of marriage! It wasn't allowed! And if, for whatever absorbed reason imagine, there was a rule stating that such a thing could happen, he was going to do whatever he could to change it. So future commandants won't have to deal with such...lunacy!

"You can either accept my hand in marriage," Lord Cushelle spoke, pulling Flynn out of his (trauma induced) thoughts and making him turn his attention to the lord once again. "Or you can jump out that window. What will it be?"

It wasn't a difficult choice.

In a split second, Flynn had his hand on the sill of the window and effortlessly hoisted himself over the ledge. He landed in a crouched position on the tiled awning a few feet below the window with a loud thud. He paused there for a moment, his regal robes floating down around him and his hair ruffled by the wind. Then, a look of determination appeared on his usually flawless features and he sprung onto his feet, sprinting effortlessly across the tiles, heading for the large stone wall that surrounded the manor.

"Don't let him get away!"

Sparing a quick glance, he noted that Lord Cushelle was leaning out of the very window he just leapt from, ordering a few of his workers to, er, 'capture' him. The situation was getting even more ridiculous.

Oh, but Flynn wasn't about to be caught by a few wait staff and ground's people. He'd never hear the end of it from Yuri if he was captured by a butler to a snooty lord.

Freedom was only a few feet away, but in order to get to it, he had to jump onto the perfectly manicured lawn, run the few feet to the secure stone wall and jump it. Easy.

But a man stopped him and stepped between Flynn and his greatly desired freedom.

So, he used the man, a gardener by appearance, as a leverage to scale the large and thick stone wall. His hands grasped onto the ledge and he pulled himself up in a fluid motion, twisting his body so he now sat on top of the stone wall. Then, he lifted his legs and swung them around so he faced outside, away from the manner and toward freedom.

He spared a glance to the man he used in his manner of escape and noted that he was lying on the ground in daze. He'd find a way to apologize later, but his dignity and self-respect was far more important.

The security wall had to be at least 20 foot high, but it wasn't going to be impossible for him to jump down. He had quite a lot of practice leaping from tall objects, mainly because of Yuri.

He won't go into why. Or how. Some things were better left unknown.

Then, without a second backward glance, Flynn hoisted himself off the wall and onto the paved streets. He was out of that prison disguised as a manor!

However, his relief was short lived when the front gates suddenly burst open and literally an army of wait staff, maids, butlers and just about anyone and everyone who worked for Lord Cushelle appeared, all looking at him, all ready to 'capture' him if necessary.

Shit…

Flynn abruptly turned on his heel and fled in the opposite direction. Although he was no longer within the manor grounds, it appeared that he was still going to be pursued. And it will most likely stay that way until he either lost them or a knight interfered. Or they caught him and made him pledge to give his hand in marriage to their lord.

Arrogant bastard. Did he really think he'd get away with it?

Flynn wasn't a vindictive person, but he was so going to write out a search warrant for Lord Cushelle's manor and take a large group of knights to turn the place inside out as soon as he got back to the castle. That'll take the arrogance right out of him.

"Damn these robes," Flynn muttered as he tugged at his flowly, heavy clothing in annoyance. "It's slowing me down."

True, he could just turn around and blast them all away, but he didn't have his sword and he didn't want to hurt them. They were only abiding by their arrogant master's orders.

But if push came to shove and they managed to get a hold of him, well, that was another matter entirely. He'd use force then.

He needed some place to hide. While scanning his surroundings for something or someone to aide him, his gaze connected with someone he was oh-so familiar with. And he immediately made his way over to them.

"Yuri! Repede!" Oh, thank heavens.

"What's the hurry, Flynn?" Yuri asked him as his eyes looked him up and down, noting his formal attire. It wasn't every day that he had witness Flynn running at full pace through the streets, especially in a set of clothing that could only be described as regal. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Panting, Flynn leant against his knees. He then drew in a sharp breath and gave Yuri what he could only imagine to be pure horror. "They're after me."

Yuri's brow furrowed. "Who is?"

Flynn opened his mouth to explain quickly, but a shout behind him of 'There he is!' made him simply indicate toward the handful of butlers and maids searching the streets for him. "They are."

Yuri simply blinked for a moment before he reacted. He snared Flynn's wrist in his hand and together they took off running. Flynn liked to think he knew these streets like the back of his hand, but no one knew the Lower Quarter and every nook and hiding place better than Yuri.

"Wow, this seems familiar," Yuri commented fair too casually for someone leading the commandant (by the hand) through the bustling streets in order to avoid a mob of (rather determined) maids and butlers following strict orders by their (obnoxious) master to capture said commandant. "Actually, isn't it normally the other way round?"

Flynn knew exactly what he was referring to. In their youth, Yuri often got himself into trouble and Flynn was the one who helped him out of it by taking him by the hand and leading him to a place of safety.

"What an unusual turn of events," Yuri added, and though Flynn couldn't see his face, he _knew_ that he was smirking.

"For a completely different reason, I assure you," Flynn quickly replied as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder, noting that the 'mob' was still following them.

"And what's that?"

Oh, Yuri was going to get a kick out of this. "They want me to marry their master, Lord Cushelle."

Yuri stumbled over his feet for a mere moment before righting himself and throwing a look over his shoulder at Flynn. It was fleeting, but Flynn saw the blatant disbelief in his eyes. "You're kidding?"

"They locked me inside his manor and wouldn't let me out until I agreed to marry him." Even saying it out loud didn't make it any more plausible or sensible. In fact, it made it seem even more ridiculous.

If that was even possible.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"If it isn't, it will be," Flynn muttered darkly, internally vowing revenge.

They skidded around a corner and hurtled down a flight of stone steps, neither Flynn or Yuri, or Repede faltered or stumbled. They were actually quite fluent for someone moving so fast. And not once did Yuri loosen his hold on Flynn's hand; as tight and true as always.

"So, how did you get out?" Yuri finally asked the 'big' question.

He was definitely going to love this.

"Well, he did give me the option of either agreeing to marry him or jump out of a window," Flynn admitted. Oh, he was sure it was made as a joke, but Lord Cushelle did give him the alternative and considering the other option he had left. Well, some decisions were easy to make.

Yuri laughed out right, that ever persistent smirk on his lips as he threw another glance toward him over his shoulder. "So you chose the window? Nice."

Now, Flynn had no right to berate Yuri for his habit of using windows instead of doors.

"So, why don't you just blast them all to hell?"

Flynn huffed slightly. Of course he thought of doing that. "It wouldn't give the royal knights a good reputation to watch the commandant blast a group of defenceless maids and butlers."

Yuri's retort was sharp as always. "And running through the streets with a craze mob on your tail is?"

Yes, he had thought of that, too. "Lesser of two evils, Yuri," he quipped back easily. He then spared another glance over his shoulder, surprised to see that they were still being tailed and they appeared to be getting closer. Impressive! Perhaps he could persuade them to join the Knights instead of serving Lord Cushelle. "They're quick."

Yuri turned his head briefly to have a look himself, a frown on his lips. "Surprisingly so," he muttered before turning to their canine companion. "Repede! Lure them off our trail, would ya?"

Ever loyal and dutiful, Repede yet out a bark of acknowledgment as he veered away from them, taking an alternative route. Yuri tightened his hold on Flynn's hand and dove into an open doorway that led to some back alley (Flynn had lost track where he was currently). Flynn immediately followed him, crashing into the back of him when he suddenly stopped. Yuri then tugged sharply on his wrist as he turned around, forcing Flynn to fall into his chest. With his other arm, he wrapped it around Flynn's waist as he pushed him back against the wall. He then stepped in front of him, pressing their bodies together, trying to shield Flynn away from prying eyes.

Not a moment later they heard the sound of many feet pounding the stone cobble way. There were several noises of heavy panting and murmurs of 'Where did he go?' before one female voice exclaimed loudly of 'He's over there!'.

Flynn flinched and he felt Yuri tense in front of him. However, sounds of footsteps moved away from them and Flynn figured that Repede had lured them away. Soon, there was nothing but silence.

Flynn let out the breathing he was unintentionally holding in, his shoulders slumping with relief. He was also feeling suddenly tired. All that running, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"They appear to be gone," Yuri muttered, his voice lower than usual, panting ever so softly from the run.

"Yeah," Flynn said lowly as well, cautious that they could be just around the corner.

He couldn't help but feel a bit ridiculous. Here was the commandant who had faced many extreme and life-threatening situations hiding in some back alley of the Lower Quarter from a group of butlers and maids on a mission from their Lord to get him married. It was just so absurd!

And it wasn't going to happen again. Oh no.

"First Lord Delvin and now Lord Cushelle?" Yuri said with an annoyed curl in his voice. "What the hell is wrong with the Lords around here?"

Flynn had been asking himself that same question.

"I think it's safe for me to come out now," Flynn said as he placed a hand on Yuri's chest to push him back. But Yuri tightened his grip around his waist and abruptly pushed Flynn against the wall. "Yuri?"

Flynn had only just managed to get his breathing back under control when Yuri took his breath away by claiming his lips in a kiss.

Startled by Yuri's sudden actions, Flynn's eyes widen as his hands moved up to grip Yuri by the shoulders. There was a sense of possessiveness in his kiss, almost as if he was trying to remind Flynn and tell everyone who happened to see them that Flynn's lips were his to kiss, that Flynn was his to tease and provoke, his to have and to hold. And that he wasn't going to let some snot-nosed lord try to marry him.

…Was Yuri, perhaps, feeling somewhat jealous?

Or just very opportunistic?

Framing Yuri's face with his hands, Flynn returned the heated kiss and decided that it didn't really matter. He belonged to no Lord and he never will. He belonged right here, in Yuri's arms. And Yuri was going to make sure he stayed there.

"Hmm, Yuri," Flynn managed to utter against Yuri's persistent lips. "We can't stay here, they might come back."

Yuri grunted back in understanding and reluctantly broke the kiss. He then turned his head abruptly to look both ways of the alley they were in. He then took Flynn by the hand again and they silently, but hurriedly made their way through the shadows toward Yuri's room in the Lower Quarter.

"Looks like you're stuck with me until some of the knights can escort you back," Yuri said to him, that knowing smirk on his lips again as they stole away into his room. "And I'm getting bored, so you might have to entertain me."

Flynn simply gave a knowing shake of his head, his cheeks heating up slightly when he felt Yuri's hands on his waist again.

Oh, the trails he had to endure.

* * *

><p>So, did anyone catch that small reference to another fic of mine. Didya, huh?<p>

Please review.


End file.
